EnchantedClan/Roleplay
Here you can RP as an EnchantedClan cat. In EnchantedClan.... Silverrose sorted herbs in the medicine den. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:21, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Frostpaw jumped into the medicine den. "What Can I do next?" she asked Silverrose. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 19:41, September 2, 2012 (UTC) "Well, I don't see much left to do," said Silverrose. "Um, take the rest of the day off." ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 19:53, September 2, 2012 (UTC) "Kay!" Frostpaw meowed. She padded off into the forest. --- Firestrike was out of camp, attenpyimg to touch water, but accidentally hurt his paw. (He was based off of Flame Princess. :P) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 19:59, September 2, 2012 (UTC) ( :) ) Amberflame padded around camp. She was a warrior, but didn't know her power yet. Maybe she didn't have one? What would happen to her then? ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:01, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Steam went into the air as Firestrike's paw touched the water. "Ow!" Fristpaw heard this and padded towards him. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 20:09, September 2, 2012 (UTC) She padded out of camp to hunt. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:10, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Frostpaw giggled as she applied Alder to Firestrike's injured paw. "You know you're going to hurt yourself if you touch water!" ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:07, September 3, 2012 (UTC) She caught a small mouse. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:45, September 3, 2012 (UTC) (Sorry that I couldn't edit :/) Goldenstar broke out of her cat pelt; running at her top wolf speed. She remembered that she had a Clan not of wolves but of cats, and she caught a raven out of the sky with one swat of her massive paw. [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 03:15, September 3, 2012 (UTC) She sighed and padded back to camp. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 03:18, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Frostpaw and Firestrike padded back to camp. Firestrike suddenly raced out of camp. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 13:27, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Amberflame padded up to Goldenstar. "Goldenstar?" she asked. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 14:23, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Firestrike raced away, far away from his clan, far away from the territory. "Firestrike! Where are you going?" Frostpaw called. He ignored her. Firestrike felt anger bubble up inside of him. He got bigger as he kept running. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 14:56, September 3, 2012 (UTC) "Frostpaw!" shouted Silverrose as she ran after her. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 14:59, September 3, 2012 (UTC) "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Firestrike snarled before turning into a giant fire cat. He stormed away so he wouldn't hurt anybody. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 15:02, September 3, 2012 (UTC) "Frostpaw!" shouted Silverrose as she caught up to her apprentice. "When I said you could have the day off, I didn't mean run off into the forest and bother warriors! Apprentices can not go into the forest alone!" ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:18, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Frostpaw blinked. "Sorry, Silverrose, but Firestrike's paw was hurt after he touched water and then he suddenly went away." she meowed. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 15:24, September 3, 2012 (UTC) "But he was outside of camp in the first place," she said. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:25, September 3, 2012 (UTC) "I know." Frostpaw sighed. --- After a while, Firestrike calmed down and turned back towards the clan. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 15:30, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Silverrose sighed and said "Go back to camp." ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:37, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Frostpaw dashed away. --- Firestrike walked back into the territory, the end of his tail flickering slightly. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 15:39, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Silverrose padded back to camp. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:43, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Ravenkit stretched her wings and got out of her nest. ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 16:03, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Amberflame sighed when her leader didn't reply. She padded out of camp again. "Maybe I don't belong here?" she thought. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:07, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Tornadosky flew into camp, muscles rippling. "Where's Goldenstar?" he asked his clan.Silverstar 17:20, September 3, 2012 (UTC) She saw Tornadosky overhead. She sighed. Why didn't she have a power like everyone else in her clan? ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:28, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Cobratail was mooning over her deputy, once again. Tornadosky sighed, his muscles rippling. "I'll find her myself." he mewed, padding away.Silverstar 17:30, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Amberflame saw a flash of white fur. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:32, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Falconstrike's ear twitched. "She's over there." he mewed, pointing to Goldenstar. Tornadosky nodded. "Thanks," he meowed, padding to Goldenstar.Silverstar 17:34, September 3, 2012 (UTC) The white tomcat had all the prey he could want where he was from, but still he had the urge to steal. He caught a mouse, moving as fast as lighting. "Who are you!?" shouted Amberflame. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:36, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Tornadosky sighed. "Uh, Goldenstar? D-Do you want to go on a patrol?" he asked. The white tom stopped runing. He spat out the mouse. "Wouldn't you like to know?" he said, mockingly, with a smile. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ Bearspirit went out of camp just for a walk and found Amberblaze and a white tom. "Eh.." Prickle! 19:42, September 3, 2012 (UTC) (Amberflame :) ) She hissed and lunged at him. He dodged the attack perfectly. He started laughing. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 19:45, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Mistpaw vanished then reappeared In front of Firestrike, ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 20:02, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Bearspirit padded up beside Amberflame. "Eh..." He said. Suddenyl he turned into a bear. "Eh?" Prickle! 20:06, September 3, 2012 (UTC) The white tomcat wasn't afraid of Bearspirit at all. He took his mouse and walked away slowly. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:08, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Bearspirit lunged at the white tom and swiped the air. Thin air. He had missed the cunning white tom. Prickle! 20:15, September 3, 2012 (UTC) The white tom lept backwards and slashed at Bearspirit's head. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:17, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Bearspririt let out an angry yowl and swiped at the tom again. Prickle! 20:18, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Category:FanClan Category:Roleplay